Another Heart is Calling
by thefuturemrsjasperhale
Summary: Sasha Granger is Hermione's twin & polar opposite. She's a witty Ravenclaw who the teachers hate, beater for the Quidditch team and also is secretly dating Theodore Nott. Her life was perfect, until the Slytherin Prince came into it...
1. WRONG ROOM!

Chapter 1: Wrong Room!

"God Sasha, can you go any bloody slower?" Hermione complained.

"Geez Mi, don't know why you always have such a stick up your ass!"

"Well, because of you, we're already 15 minutes late to catch the train and as head girl-"

"You can't be late because everyone thinks you're perfect, WE KNOW!"

In case you're wondering, that is a typical conversation between my sister and I. Sure Hermione and I may be twins but we are nothing alike. Hermione has long, frizzy hair, she's an overachiever, the teachers pet and basically a real thorn in my side. I try to just be more chill, with my shoulder length, black waves, and I get pretty good grades, after all I am a Ravenclaw (to this day I think Hermione is still pissed about me making Ravenclaw and not her) but the teachers don't care for me, I've been compared to the Weasley twins which in my opinion is an honor.

We finally arrived at the Hogwarts express. Hermione was already dressed in her robes with the Head girl badge pinned to her front (not gonna lie, the "Head Girl" jokes still haven't gotten old) meanwhile I was wearing jeans with an N.E.R.D. shirt and black chucks. I handed my luggage to the assistant and then went in search for the group. My group is most definitely NOT "The Golden Trio", personally I find Harry to be a bit full of himself and Ron is just plain whiny. My group consists of Padma Patil, Christine Foxx, Terry Boot and Evan Rose. I love my friends to death and would honestly do anything for them.

"Hey, well if it isn't the Anti-Hermione now!" Christine shrieked, running over to embrace me.

"Girl have you already been into the firewhiskey?" I asked.

"Maybe." She giggled, Terry flashed a small silver flask out of his pocket.

"Oh hell yeah! Now we're talking!" I walked over and stole the flask from Terry, taking a greedy swig.

"Woah, slow down there, we don't want another Christmas party incident." Evan joked.

"Last I checked, you were the one hugging the toilet by the end of the night!"

"But I didn't make out with Justin Finch-Fletchy now did I?"

"Hey, shut up! He's pretty hot for a Hufflepuff!" Padma added in.

We spent the next hour talking about our summers and basically just taking shots and having a good time.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna go check on my sister for a bit."

'You feeling alright Sash?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta make sure she remembered to pack my potions book."

I walked out of the compartment and strolled down to the end of the train, the second from the end. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Alohamora." I whispered. The door creaked open. There before me was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson full on snogging on the couch.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here Mudblood?" Malfoy demanded.

"Sorry, wrong room!" I replied, quickly slamming the door. I went to the compartment next to Malfoy's and slid the door open.

"It's about time you got here."

"Now, now Theo, patience is a virtue." I joked. Theodore Nott and I had been secretly dating since April of last year. We met in Umbridge's little group, which I'd joined just to piss off Hermione. Theo is honestly one of the hottest guys in all of Hogwarts, I mean with his 6"2' stature, his inky black hair, deep brown eyes and olive skin, what's not to like? Plus he doesn't seem as bad as the rest of the Slytherins, he doesn't care that I'm a "mudblood", or that my parents are two of the richest Muggles in London, next to the Royal Family.

Theo pulled me towards him, kissing me on the lips softly, however the soft kiss soon turned into something more hungry and with depth. The feeling of his tongue inside my mouth still sends shivers up my spine, it seems like the fact that we're sneaking around makes everything so much hotter.

"So how was your summer?" He whispered in my ear.

"It was amazing, but would've been better if I could've seen you."

"Well I'm here now."

"Mmm, that you are." I pushed him onto the couch, we began making out even more. We were having quite the good time when suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Oy! Nott, are you finished changing yet? Draco's locked himself up with Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle are harassing the trolley witch again and personally I'm bored stiff!"

"Shit! It's Blaise!" Theo whispered.

"What should we do?"

"Act 2 or 4?"

"4, I love being a bitch."


	2. False Fights & Hot Games

Chapter 2: False Fights & Hot Games

_**A/N: Changed the rating to "M" because some of the future chapters may get a little "hot" and also for language & substance use. Also, I LOVE reviews =)**_

"Just what are you playing at?" I shrieked.

"Excuse me, you're the excess baggage who somehow found her way into my compartment!" Theodore yelled back.

"Excess baggage? Like you're one to talk, I've seen you on the Quidditch field, I'm surprised you're even still on the team!"

"Well we all know how you made your way onto yours!"

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

"You said it, not me!"

"BASTARD!" I yelled, clapping my hands together so it'd sound like I hit Theo, I then stormed out of the compartment, not before shooting Theo my signature wink though.

"Oy mate, what was that all about?" Blaise asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing, that dirty mudblood tried to come onto me." Theo snorted.

"They're a disgrace to the wizarding name!"

"You've got that right."

"And just where have you been?" Padma asked, a sly expression on her face.

"I told you where I was!"

"Uh huh, something tells me that meetings with Hermione don't give you just-had-sex-hair." Christine retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fun time with Finch-Fletchy again?" Evan asked.

"You wish!"

"That I do."

"Ew Evan, you're such a perv sometimes!"

"You know you love it baby."

The compartment door slid open to reveal a very frazzled looking Hermione.

"Why are you still in your muggle clothes? We'll be arriving in 5 minutes!"

"Whatever you say, Head Girl!" Terry answered, making a sexual gesture with his hand and mouth, the rest of us doubling over in laughter. Hermione just gave me a stern look then stormed off.

"Seriously, what's up her ass?" Padma asked.

"My cock." Evan answered.

"Not even funny, Evan!" I answered.

The train pulled up at Hogwarts and we all began to file off the train, I was just about to leave when I realized that my wand was missing!

"Shit! Must've left it in Theo's compartment!" I whispered. "You guys go ahead, I forgot something!" I called out to my friends, they looked as though they wanted to question me but I ran off before they could. I ran throughout the train, quickly reaching the end. When I searched the compartment Theo and I were in earlier though, there was no sign of my wand.

"Looking for this?" A voice called out. I turned around to see none other then Draco Malfoy, leaning in the doorway, twirling my 6 inch ebony & dragon heartstrings wand in his right hand.

"Hand it over Malfoy!"

"Hmm, not quite sure I can do that." He replied.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Not until you give me some vital information" He said, sporting his signature smirk.

"I'm not telling you shit."

Draco closed the compartment door, walking closer to me and me being the idiot that I am, walked straight into a corner. Draco was so close, I could feel his hot breath on my forehead (I never knew he was at least a foot taller then me!). "Back off Malfoy!"

"I know you've been fucking Nott." He whispered.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he brags about it, all the Slytherins know."

"You're on crack, I wouldn't even touch the ground he walks on, let alone fuck him!"

"But would you fuck me?" He whispered in a sultry voice into my left ear. I paused for a moment, the question caught me completely off guard!

"Not even in your wildest dreams would I even consider fucking you Malfoy!" I hissed, kneeing him in the crotch. He dropped to his knees, wincing in pain.

"Bad move mudblood, bad move!" He stuttered, his hands cupped over his area. I used that as a chance to grab my wand and run out of there, once off the train and at the carriages, my friends were nowhere to be seen and sadly I had to catch a carriage with my favorite people, the Golden Trio. They spent the majority of the ride whispering and then shooting me the occasional glance to see if I was listening. Puh-leeze, like I would care about what they were gossiping about, I instead turned up Lady Gaga on my iTouch, jamming to Poker Face. Finally, after what seemed like the longest carriage ride of my life, we'd arrived at the school. I quickly grabbed my Fendi Spy bag and jolted out of there, afraid of others noticing who I'd shared a carriage with.

The sorting ceremony was long as hell and if it weren't for those shots of Firewhiskey earlier, I would've probably fell asleep at the table. Instead, me and Theo played our usual game of eye sex. We would shoot each other our sultriest looks when noone was watching but the second someone looked our way, it turned to a glare which made the game so much more enjoyable. However in the process of a hot game of eye sex, I couldn't help but feel the eye daggers that Draco Malfoy was shooting at me. What was up with him anyways? Was he that drunk already that he was ready to hook up with the first thing with a vag that he saw or was he that full of himself that he actually thought every girl in Hogwarts lusted after him? Whichever it was, I'd made a pact to myself in the fourth year after he'd pretended to be interested in Christine but then only used her as a snogging partner, no matter how attractive he was, I would NEVER date or hook up with Draco Malfoy! Plus I had Theo, who despite the fact that he was a Slytherin, was all in all the perfect boyfriend.

"Hello? Earth to Sasha! Do you want brownies or pudding?" Terry asked, a confused look on his face.

"Uh brownies. Thanks Terry." I replied, grabbing a brownie off the plate.

"Are you ok, you seem a little out of it?" Christine asked, actually looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it later?"

"When have I ever wanted to talk about it?" I answered, taking a huge bite out of my brownie. I could already tell that this was going to be a long year.


	3. You Know I Hate You, Right?

Chapter 3

**HERE I AM… ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE! **My alarm blasted throughout the dorm. Ugghh Eff my life, it's only the first day back and I already want to crawl under my covers and hide.

"Fuck woman, turn off your alarm or I'll turn it off for you!" Christine yelled.

"Chill out, let me rest a bit longer."

"Accio iPod" Christine said, the iPod hovering out of it's dock, shutting off the alarm.

"You know I hate you right?" I said, tossing a pillow over at Christine. She just stuck her tongue out at me. I somehow managed to drag myself out of bed, pulling on my gag-worthy uniform (seriously, Dumbledore, these look like they were picked out by a blind Sunday school teacher.), gave my hair a quick back comb, smuged some black eyeliner on my eyes and decided I was good to go. I walked as slow as possible to the great hall when suddenly someone pulled my arm into the corner.

"What the fu-"

"Shhh."

"Oh Theo, it's just you."

"Are you ok?"

"Well asides from the fact that I'm back in school, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard Malfoy gave you a hard time yesterday." He said, looking somewhat worried.

"Oh that, I'm fine."

"It doesn't matter if you're fine, he shouldn't be saying stuff like that to you."

"Well what did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? He's already suspicious that we're dating, so I just told him he was an idiot."

"Oh so that's it?"  
"Well how do you think it'd look? A Slytherin sticking up for a Ravenclaw?"  
"You're right because social status really matters right now! What with you know who being in full power again, he doesn't give a shit who you know, if you get in his way he will kill you!"

"Don't worry about me, Sash, I should worry more about protecting you, you know because-"

"Hello? Your father went and got locked up just like Malfoy's and if what I hear is correct, the dark lord has apparently already punished him, so who knows what he has in store for your father."

"My father may have screwed up, but I promise you that I can and will take care of both myself and you, so you have no reason to be worried Sash." Theo answered, leaning in and kissing me softly.

"Ok." I whispered back, placing my head into his chest to hide my tears that were beginning to form.

"We should head down for breakfast though." Theo said, pulling away from me.

"Yeah, I'll go now and you leave about two minutes after k?"

"Alright." He said, kissing me again. "I love you Sash."

Well that caught me completely off guard! I knew what I felt for Theo was strong but did I love him? I had no idea what to do so I just kissed him on the cheek and walked quickly away, towards the great hall.

_**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry this one was really short but I'm super busy with grad stuff from now till about Tuesday, so I promise I'll write a longer one after that and thanks for all the nice reviews =D**_


	4. Ravenclaw captain gets the last word

_**A/N: Before I continue, this has nothing to do with the story but I just thought I'd share that Saturday was the best day of my life! I went to Rock on the Range and I got to see Rise Against, Billy Talent, Rancid, Theory of a Deadman, Hollywood Undead and plenty of other extremely talented bands perform live! If this event ever comes to your city, I HIGHLY recommend going, because it was fucking amazing!!!!**_

Chapter 4: Ravenclaw Captain gets the last word

I sat at the table, nibbling on some toast with strawberry jelly, still thinking about what Theo said. I don't think anyone had ever said that they loved me, I used to always dream about the day someone would say it but now that it's been said, it almost doesn't feel right.

"Hey Sash. Flitwick give you your timetable yet?" Terry asked as he slid beside me on the bench.

"No, he's still at the front of the table, trying to sort things out with Padma and Christina."

"Why aren't you sitting with them?"

"I don't want them to start asking what's wrong again."

"Well what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, Terry holding his hands up, somewhat shocked. "I'm sorry Terry, I just have a lot going on right now." I apologized, feeling terrible for being a bitch.

"How can you already have a lot going on? It's only the second day of school?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I have time."

"Oh look, here comes Flitwick with our schedules!" I exclaimed, relieved that professor Flitwick chose the right time to appear at our sides.

"Ah yes, good morning Miss Granger, Mr Boot. All ready to start classes today?" Professor Flitwick greeted in his squeaky voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be Professor." I grumbled. Terry laughed and Flitwick just shook his head. I love how teachers always expect me to be the overachieving pet that Hermione is but then they find out I'm completely different and as Professor McGonnagal has said, a bad influence.

"Alright, Ms Granger, you have been continued onto Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Potions. Does that sound about right?"

"Yes professor."

"Alright you may head off to your first class then."

I grabbed my time table, already somewhat liking the sound of it. I had free period, defense against the dark arts, free period, lunch, potions and arithmancy. Every other day I had charms, free period, free period, lunch, transfiguration and another free period. I walked back to the Ravenclaw tower, eager to get in an extra hour's sleep before defense against the dark arts.

"Sash! Wake up! We're late!" Padma yelled, shaking me awake.

"Uh! Late for what?" I grumbled, flipping over onto the other side to block the light with my pillow.

"Defense against the Dark Arts!"  
"Oh shit! Snape teaches that class now!" I realized. Padma and I grabbed our purses and binders and quickly booked it down the stairs, running as fast as we could to our class. We reached the door, just as Snape was walking out to close the door.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a few stragglers. Thought you'd upstage Potter huh?" Snape asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Actually Professor, there's no need to upstage, we all know that when it comes down to it, I'm your favorite next to Potter." I replied, returning the smirk.

"Get inside Miss Granger. Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Ah what's twenty points? We'll earn it back in Quidditch in no time."

"In now!" He shouted.

"Did I mention I'm the Ravenclaw captain this year?"

"GRANGER! FIND YOUR SEAT!" He bellowed, slamming the door behind him. I sat at a table with Terry and Christina. Padma's face was beet red from embarrassment, Terry was trying to not burst out laughing and Christina just gave me a small smile. I looked across the room to Theo who gave me a thumbs up sign, he clearly found my tormenting of Snape amusing.

Defense against the dark arts was so boring, I was so happy when it was done, however I was dreading potions after lunch. I was on my way back to the Ravenclaw tower when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Malfoy, smirking down at me.

"What the hell do you want?"

"So it seems you're the captain for Ravenclaw this year." He replied.

"Why thanks Captain Obvious, I wasn't aware of that!"

"See you on the field." He said, raising his eyebrows, that smirk still glued on his face.

"Oh I will, get ready to have your asses handed to you!" I called after him. Malfoy just turned around, smirking. I swear he is mentally ill. One minute he's being a complete ass and the next he's freakishly stalking me! I so just want to knock him off his broom at the next quidditch match!


	5. Say It Louder Next Time!

Chapter 5: Say it louder next time!

I literally dragged my feet to potions, I would rather endure another class of defense against the dark arts then potions, potions is one of my worst subjects. I was slightly happier to see Christina, Evan and Terry sitting at a table, the empty spot obviously saved for me. Also, there was a table made up of four Slytherins, Theo was there, along with Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson and much to my displeasure, Draco Malfoy was also there. The golden trio soon waltzed in, Hermione giving me a nod, then taking her seat next to Ron. There were odd cauldrons at each table, each with a different looking substance. The one at our table was really gross looking and it has a putrid smell. Slughorn walked in and automatically begins shooting out questions and as usual, perfect little Hermione knew the answer to every one. I looked over at the Slytherin table, almost laughing when I saw Malfoy doing an almost accurate imitation of Hermione. Once the class got going and we were given our assignments (to make the draught of the living dead), my friends and I began to carry on an almost inaudible conversation, one of the perks of being a Ravenclaw is that people rarely listened in on our conversations because they thought they would be about something school related.

"So what is so interesting at the Slytherin table, Sash?" Christina asked, smirking.

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, every chance you got, you were glancing over there."

"Was not." I answered, feeling my face redden, a tell tale sign that I was either embarrassed or lying.

"You fancy one of them, don't you?" Christina hissed, almost knocking the items off her scales in excitement.

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do, I can tell! Which one is it? Is it Zambini? He's quite the looker ain't he? If he wasn't a Slytherin, I'd definitely tap that!" Christina asked.

"No it's not Zambini!"

"Oh please don't tell me it's Malfoy!"

"It's not Malfoy either!" I answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NOTT DON'T YOU?" Christina shrieked, covering her mouth soon after she realized she'd yelled it out. Everyone in the potions room turned to look at our table, I was given weird looks from the golden trio and the Slytherin table burst into laughter, Theo shooting me a look that was either sympathetic or pissed off.

"Could you say it a little louder next time? I don't think they heard you in London!" I hissed, jabbing Christina in the ribs with my elbow.

"Sorry Sash, didn't mean to get so excited." She apologized, giving me her puppy face.

"Fuck, you know I can't say no to the puppy face!"

"Aw I love you too!" She answered, hugging me. That's the one thing I hate about Christina, I can NEVER stay mad at her.

"So what's this about you fancying Nott?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Justin?" Evan asked.

"Evan, do you want me to shove this root up your ass?"

Evan just shut up, knowing from experience not to test my temper.

"So, did you guys hear about the party in the dungeons this weekend?" Terry asked, changing the subject.

"No! Spill!" Christina asked, getting excited again.

"The Slytherins are hosting a "Welcome Back" party and there'll be lotsa booze, so I think we should go!"

"Hello Terry, are you off your rocker? It's a Slytherin party!" I said, putting emphasis on the Slytherin.

"Yeah so? We just go a bit later in the evening! They'll all be tanked anyways, oh come on you guys it'll be fun! Plus you know that those parties never remain House Exclusive!" Terry answered.

"Hell, you had me at booze, I'm in!" Evan said.

"Yeah me too! Maybe I can hook up with Zambini since Sash isn't after him!" Christina said.

"Well Sash? Come on, you know Padma will want to go, it won't be the same without you!" Terry said.

"Ok fine, but if this gets me into any more trouble then I'm already in, you're dead Terry!"

"Since when do you care about getting into trouble?"

"True enough." I answered, handing in my potion sample to Professor Slughorn.

The rest of the week went by terribly slowly and I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of Quidditch tryouts this early on a Saturday. The Quidditch pitch had a fair amount of Ravenclaws present ranging from third years to seventh years. All of my friends were on the side cheering, except for Terry and Padma. By the end of the Chaser trials, I'd had Terry, a fourth year named Lily and a fifth year named William. Padma was obviously my fellow beater, we shared a brain when it came to Quidditch and also those third years that tried out ran off in the other direction when they saw the Bludger coming at them. My new keeper was a seventh year named Curtis. Why he'd never tried out for Quidditch, I'll never know, the boy was brilliant and it was obvious that our seeker was still Cho. I've never been close with that girl, but she's one hell of a Quidditch player, only an idiot would've chose someone else. By the time all the tryouts were finished, it was almost 5. We all went in to shower down and grab some dinner before we would begin to get ready for the Slytherin party.


	6. Shocked me like an electric eel

Chapter 6: Shocked me like an electric eel!

_**A/N: Sorry I took FOREVER to update!! I forgot to mention that I would be going to camp for a bit!**_

Getting ready for parties with the girls is always fun. Padma is amazing at doing hair, Christina does crazy good makeup and not to brag but I just happen to be somewhat decent at putting together outfits, and what with the muggle wardrobe I have, the girls are always begging to borrow something! I'd say that's one of the few perks of living the high society life in the muggle world, all the shopping! In the end, not to brag or anything but we looked pretty hot. My outfit consisted of a red and black striped Marc Jacobs skirt with zippers going all the way up the front, a vintage white Blondie shirt and black biker boots. Christina gave me neutral eyes with fire engine red lips and my normally wavy raven hair was pin straight. It was almost ten and we figured the party should be in full swing by now. We met Terry and Evan in the common room.

"You girls sure clean up good." Terry exclaimed.

"Thanks, I was gonna say the same for you two." Padma replied.

It was no secret that Padma and Terry had a thing for each other, however they're both extremely shy so it doesn't surprise me that neither of them had made a move yet. We silently made our way down to the dungeons, which Terry was right, the party was definitely no longer house exclusive. Some fellow Ravenclaws were in the corner, sipping butterbeer, a bunch of hufflepuffs were on the couch talking, the Gryfindors were dancing and the Slytherins were all over. I scanned the room and saw Theo by the drinks table. He must've noticed me too as he soon approached me and my friends. Some random rap song was blasting, clearly a muffliato charm must've been placed on the door because I'm shocked that Filch still hasn't heard this little get together.

"Hello. You girls care for a drink?" Theo asked, motioning for me and Christina to take the two cups from his hands.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Just a little something I mixed together." He replied, winking at me.

"Thanks!" Christina said, grabbing the cup and downing it in less then a minute.

"Better tell your friend to slow down, that's some deadly stuff she just drank." Theo chuckled.

"Ah, she can handle her booze, say where's your friend Blaise, she wants to snog him!"

"Do not!" Christina shot in.

"Don't lie Chris, we all know." I said, laughing.

"I'm gonna go find him, save me a dance later?" Theo asked.

"If you're lucky." I answered, smirking back at him.

"Ok what was that?" Padma asked, looking shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Hello? Theodore Nott just came up, and totally hit on you. He's a Slytherin!"

"So?"

"So! Exactly! Something's going on Sasha, I know it!" Padma said.

"What? He obviously heard what Christina said in potions the first day. I'm not complaining, I'd shag him." I said, walking off to go chat with some of my Hufflepuff friends.

"TEQUILA SHOTS!" I heard Evan scream over the Ting Tings "shut up & let me go". A lot of people suddenly ran over to the bar where Evan was standing, pouring shots for everyone. I ran over too, grabbing to shot cups. "Oy! This is Sasha mates! She may be small but she can out drink you lot anyday!" Evan told them, wrapping an arm over me and spilling a bit of tequila down the back of my shirt.

"Evan, don't go around creating challenges for me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"What? We all know it! You're a tank!" He giggled. Yup, Evan was already smashed. I tried to located the rest of my friends. I saw Padma and Terry on the couch, nursing their butterbeers and calmly talking and on the dancefloor Christina was grinding with Blaise Zambini. Big surprise there. I felt the urge to stop her when suddenly my favorite song, Electric Feel by MGMT began filling the room. I took another shot of tequila and began to let the music take me away.

"I SAID OH GIRL! SHOCK ME LIKE AN ELECTRIC EEL!" I hollered out, jumping on the table. With my arms above my head, a bottle of firewhiskey in hand, I felt like I had the world at my fingertips. I knew everyone was watching me but I didn't care, this was my song and my moment and noone, not even Malfoy could ruin it for me. Speaking of, I noticed Malfoy not too far off in the crowd, Pansy clinging to his side. He would occasionally glance over at me, either it was a look of lust or he was constipated. I'm hoping that it was the second option. The song ended, and Franz Ferdinand replaced MGMT. I decided to go in search for the nearest open balcony as I felt the need for an emergency Marlboro. The dungeons were so dark, I almost had to feel my way towards the nearest staircase. I decided the astronomy tower was the best option as no one rarely visited this area. Just as I lit up and greedily inhaled my cancer stick, I felt cold hands on my shoulders.

"You know you were teasing me with that dance earlier." A voice said. I turned around, expecting to see Theo, instead I was face to face with Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked, playing it casual as if I could care less that he was here right now.

"I think we know what we both want." He replied, smirking.

"Yeah which is for you to leave me alone!" I said, putting out my smoke and trying to make my way to the staircase.

"Oh please Sasha, you're only lying to yourself!"

"Draco, I have a boyfriend! Plus, aren't you dating Pansy?"

"Pansy is more like a toy, I play with her when I'm bored." He replied.

"You disgust me!" I spat, wanting nothing more then to be away from here. Draco moved closer to me, pushing me so that if I tried to step back, I would fall off the tower.

"I disgust you huh?" He whispered, his lips just centimeters away from my neck.

"And yet, I've never been so turned on in my life." I said breathlessly, pulling him in and kissing him hard on the lips. Despite his tough exterior, Draco was very gentle with me. I felt his tongue graze my lips, I opened my mouth allowing him access. I was enjoying the moment a little too much, I soon felt my hands running through his sleek white blonde hair, Draco's hands were placed on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"We should stop." Draco said, quickly pulling away.

"What? Why?" I asked, not realizing what I was even saying.

"Someone's coming up here. I must leave." He said. He began walking towards the staircase. "See you in potions." He replied, giving me his signature smirk. Maybe it was the tequila but whatever it was, something seemed to have made me a victim of Slytherin Prince and as much as I hate to admit, I kinda liked it.


	7. And that's why you're a Ravenclaw!

Chapter 7: And that's why you're a Ravenclaw!

I lit another fag and inhaled deeply, still trying to process the fact that I'd just had an amazing snogging session with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince! Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my waist, pulling me towards them.

"I didn't think that you were going to come back" I said sexily

"Come back? What are you talking about?" I heard the voice say. I turned around to see Theo, a confused expression on his face.

"Uh nothing, too much firewhiskey that's all!" I said.

"What are you talking about Sasha? Was someone else up here earlier?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"You just said you didn't think I was going to come back when this is only my first time coming up here! I didn't even know where the hell you went! If it weren't for Malfoy saying that he saw you run out towards the astronomy tower, I'd probably still be looking for you!" He said, his dark eyebrows nitted together in frustration.

"Aren't we lucky to have Malfoy?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"So are you going to tell me who was up here?"

"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because there was noone up here!"

"Bullshit!"  
"Theo, chill. Fuck I came up here to have a smoke, that's all!"

"It was Blaise, wasn't it? I always knew he had a thing for you!"

"GET A BRAIN WILL YOU? Blaise has been with Christina all night! God even I know that and I'm fucking plastered right now!"

"THEN WHO THE HELL WAS UP HERE WITH YOU?"

"Why don't you take a fucking guess and I'll tell you when you get it right!" I snarled, stamping out my smoke and running down the stairs.

"Sash wait! I didn't mean it! Babe where are you going?" Theo called out to me. I hid behind a door, luckily he ran past me, frantically searching. I was ready to go and find Chris when I heard other voices yelling.

"Where were you for the past twenty minutes?" A shrill voice asked. I looked around the corner to see Pansy cornering Draco.

"I went for a walk."

"Oh really? And does a walk leave red lipstick on your face?" She demanded, becoming angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Well." Draco stammered. I almost laughed at the thought of the Slytherin Prince being speechless!

"Who the fuck is she Draco?"

"She's nobody!"

"I want to know!"

"Just forget it!"

"WHO IS SHE? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"I said forget it." He said quietly but yet in one of the most stern, scariest voices I'd ever heard him use. He rushed past me, back towards the party, luckily I went unnoticed.

"That little skank better hope I never find out who she is." I heard Pansy mumble and she went off in the other direction, probably to go cry in the bathroom or something.

I walked back into the party, looking high and low for Christina. Finally, I came across Padma who was sitting on the couch next to Terry, still looking sober as fuck.

"Have any of you seen Chris anywhere?" I asked, probably sounding more frantic then I intended to.

"I think she went up with Zambini to his dorm room. They've been gone for a good twenty minutes now." Terry answered casually.

"SHE'S WHERE? AND YOU LET HER GO?" I screamed, suddenly bringing the attention to myself when it wasn't needed.

"Look Sash, she looked happy and too drunk to be reasoned with anyways so we just let her be." Padma said. Fuck sometimes for Ravenclaws my friends can be straight up idiots! I knew I couldn't go to Theo, I saw Malfoy over by the bar, looking pissed and drinking straight from the Bacardi bottle.

"You. Come here. Now." I said.

"And why the fuck should I go anywhere with you Mudblood?" He asked, sneering and taking another swig of rum. Instead of reasoning with him, I went straight up to him and grabbed him by the ear pulling him towards the staircase leading to the boys dormitories. "Ouch! Ok, ok! What do you need Granger?" He yelped.

"Do you share a room with Zambini?"

"Yeah what's it to you? You want to snog him now too?"

"Fuck get your mind out of the gutter! Apparently he took my friend Christina up there with him and I need her now!"

"Oh so you want to cockblock them?" He asked, smirking.

"No I do not want to cockblock them, I know how my friend gets when she's smashed and I'm going to pull her out of the situation before she does something that she regrets!"

"Say whatever you want but you're still cockblocking them!" He said. He wobbled over to the stairs, grabbing my hand.

"Why are you grabbing my hand?" I asked, pulling out of his grip.

"Because the stairs are narrow, so I should lead the way!" He said, laughing at his own stupid joke.

"I think I'll manage Malfoy, if anything you're the one who could need some help walking".

Once we finally made it up the long sets of stairs, we found the door to be locked.

"Now, I know that there's a spell to open these doors but I just can't seem to member it!" Draco giggled.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Alohamora!" I said, the door unlocking.

"And that's why you're a Ravenclaw, Granger!" Malfoy said matter-of-factly. I opened the door to Christina on top of Zambini, he was only in his boxers and Christina was in her bra and skirt.

"Oy! Get the fuck out! Find another room Malfoy!" Zambini yelled, tossing a pillow at us.

"Come on Chris, party time's over!" I said, grabbing her by the hand.

"But Sashaaaawwww we're just getting started!" She whined.

"Exactly, which is why we have to go! Now find your top!"

Christina mumbled something inaudible and grabbed a lacey black tank top.

"That isn't your shi- oh whatever, let's just go!" I said, pulling her towards the door with me.

"Bye Blaise, call me sometime!" Christina said, blowing a kiss at him.

"Alright whore, lets go home!" I said, pulling her out of the room, slamming the door behind me.


	8. YOU!

_**A/N: Sorry, I know that it's been forever since I last wrote, but I finally feel ready to be committed to one story so I hope that you enjoy the long awaited next chapter!**_

Chapter 8: YOU!!!

I awoke the next morning with my head pounding, my stomach aching and my mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert; gotta love hangovers. I somehow dragged myself out of bed towards the bathroom where I found Christina passed out beside the toilet.

"Wake up slut!" I yelled at her, causing her to abruptly shoot up and bang her head on the toilet.

"OW! What the fuck Sasha?" She grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"I gotta take a piss. Get out." I said, pulling down my pants, not really caring that she was still in the room. Christina somewhat hugged the doorway while I did my business.

"What happened last night? And who's shirt am I wearing?" Christina asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Hmm lets see, Padma and Terry are officially dating, Evan probably raped half the girls at the party and I found you in bed with Blaise Zambini."

"I did WHAT?"

"Yup."

"Did we shag?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Oh fuck. What time is it anyways?"

"Ten"

"Shit we should get down there for breakfast huh?"

"Good idea."

The rest of the dormitory was empty. I threw on some light grey Juicy Couture sweats, my tan Uggs and a mint green American Apparel hoodie. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail, Christina wearing a similar get up. The great hall was an abundance of overtired, hung over students slowly eating breakfast, not too many conversations were taking place. Less then a minute after taking my seat at the table, I had a visitor.

"And what exactly were you up to last night?" Hermione demanded, looking way too bright eyed for a Sunday morning.

"What's it to you?" I answered, taking a bite of toast.

"Please don't tell me that you were at that wild party in the Slytherin dungeons!"

"And what if I was?"

"Then as Head Girl it is my responsibility to report that to the head master."

"Do whatever you want Hermione but quick question?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking almost excited.

"Do you report me before or after you suck his dick?"

Hermione huffed and stormed away, while Christina and I were in hysterics, laughing.

"Oh wow, you sure know how to piss people off Sash!" Christina chortled

"Hey, it's what I do! Why are you still wearing that?" I asked, pointing at the black lacy cami.

"I dunno, too lazy to change into something else."

"YOU!" A shrill voice shrieked behind us, I turned around to see a very angry Pansy Parkinson, pointing a finger. All I could think was, oh fuck I am fucking dead! "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY SHIRT?" She shouted, I realized then that she was talking to Christina.

"I didn't know who's shirt this was, I just woke up wearing it." Christina replied calmly.

"That just proves it then!"

"Proves what?" Christina asked, I looked around to see a crowd was starting form.

"That you were the one who shagged Draco last night!" Pansy cried out, a couple of gasps emerged from the crowd.

"Oh please Pansy, that is so fourth year, why don't you use all your money to buy yourself a clue." I chimed in.

"You stay out of this mudblood!"

"Mudblood? Oh that's it!" I yelled out jumping at Pansy.


	9. Now I Own You

**A/N: K so I'm sorry for abandoning this story for like... ever. Please no hate, just reviews :) once again, I do NOT own HP just Sasha. **

This was a no wands, no holds barred fight. This bitch has had it coming to her for the past six years. Every taunting remark, every mean prank had finally made me snap and I jumped on her, punching the bitch in the face.

"CALL ME MUDBLOOD! CALL ME MUDBLOOD ONE MORE TIME BITCH!" I yelled, pushing her head into the marble floor of the great hall.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Pansy screamed, really putting a new meaning to her name as she wasn't really fighting back. Quite the crowd had gathered, Slytherins shouting obscene things at me, every other house cheering for me, Theo looking downright shocked and Draco looking almost, pleased. I soon saw a sight I didn't want to see, McGonagol and Snape swiftly walking towards us. I got one last good punch in before they pulled me off her, as Snape grabbed me I was still kicking and punching the air.

"MESSAGE TO ALL YOU SLYTHERINS: DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH US MUDBLOODS!" I screamed as the great hall hollered with cheers from all the other houses.

"That will do Miss Granger! My office, now!" Snape said sternly.

"Whatever you say Professor." I said in my most innocent voice possible, shooting Theo a "save me" look from behind. He seemed to preoccupied with Pansy's bleeding face, traitor.

I was sitting in Snape's office, probably in the most miserable place in all of Hogwarts, it's almost like you can smell the depression.

"Miss Granger, of all the antics that I have ever seen at Hogwarts, that was probably the most childish, violent, worst thing that I have ever seen, you SHOULD be expelled but I have a better-"

"PROFESSOR! COME QUICK EMERGENCY IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM! GOYLE GOT STUCK IN THE BLOODY BARONS TOMB! HURRY" Malfoy screamed as he burst through the door, looking quite frantic.

"We shall continue this conversation later on Miss Granger, in the mean time your punishment is to tutor mister Malfoy in Defence against the Dark Arts, I know your grades are quite high and he seems to be slipping by, your first session is to be tonight in the library." He stated, leaving the room with just me and Draco.

"Your welcome Granger." Malfoy grumbled.

"Excuse me? This was all planned? Fuck that, I'd rather be expelled!"

"Oh well sorry Granger, looks like I own you now." He said, touching my cheek, his hand surprisingly warm.

"I'm nobody's bitch." I spat.

"We'll see about that, see you tonight." He said.

"WHAT!" Padma and Terry both said in unison.

"I know, expulsion would have been better!"

"Snape, that cruel bastard!" Evan exclaimed, shaking his fist to the sky.

"Is there any way you can get out of it?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I went to Flitwick and he thought it was the perfect punishment, something about the houses working together in harmony bullshit."

"Well I'm gonna put some warmer clothes on and brave the evil Malfoy!"

"Good luck Sash! We love you!" Chris called out as I headed upstairs to our dorm.

If it was a tease Draco wanted, then a tease I would be, I would tease him to the point that he wouldn't be able to stand my presence once he realized he wasn't getting any booty from me! I put on some houndstooth patterned short shorts, a white v neck sweater with my sexiest black booties I owned. I blew my hair out quickly with a blowdryer, added a smudge of eyeliner and lipstick and I was ready to blow, his mind that is.

It was after hours so no one else would be in the library except me and Draco, it kind of pissed me off how Slytherins got special treatment around here. Whatever. As soon as I walked in, I noticed the back section of the library was illuminated, Draco sitting patiently at the table. I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me. Oh yeah, this would be interesting all right.

"Ready to study?" I asked, seductively licking my lips.


End file.
